Der Fall "Utopia Planitia"
Deanna Troi untersucht den Tod von Lieutenant Dan Kwan. Zusammenfassung Riker und Worf werden zur Gondelkontrolle gerufen wo Lieutenant Daniel Kwan dabei ist in den Plasmastrom zu springen. Riker versucht ihn davon zu überzeugen vom Laufsteg herunterzukommen. Kwan sagt deprimiert: Ich weiß was ich zu tun habe und sprigt in den Strom. Die Besatzung ist vom Geschehen getroffen. Captain Picard gibt an er hätte schon zuvor Familienangehörige von Todesopfern informieren müssen aber nie wegen Selbstmordes. Er weißt Troi und Worf an eine Untersuchung anzustellen und erlaubt ihnen dafür auch Kwans persönliches Logbuch einzusehen. Die Freundin des Verstorbenen sagt aus Kwan ginge es gut und er wäre eigentlich nicht die Peron die Suizid begehen würde. Worf und Troi stimmen mit dieser Einschätzung überein und das Logbuch gibt auch keine Hinweise auf Depressionen oder Ähnliches. Troi entscheidet sich Kwans Arbeitsplatz und Sterbeort zu untersuchen empfängt dort starke empathische Eindrücke und lässt sich danach von Dr. Crusher untersuchen. Darauf begibt sie sich noch einmal zusammen mit Worf zur Gondelkontrolle und auch vor den Plasmastrom in dem Kwan starb, hier hat sie eine Vision die im Raum wo momentan das Plasma fließt abspielt zwei Personen, einen Mannn und eine Frau beinhaltet, von der eine in Gefahr ist. Worf bringt Troi zu Dr. Crusher die annimmt das Kwan ebenfalls diese Vision gehabt haben könnte da er Halb-Napeaner war. Lieutenant Walter Pierce ist eine Person die Troi in der Vision gesehen hat und auf der ''Enterprise''. Seine Befragung ergibt nicht wirklich viel der Counselor empfängt jedoch keine Eindrücke von ihm ist aber überzeugt dass er lügt. Worf und Troi beschließen in ihrem Quartier die Untersuchung frisch am nächsten Morgen weiterzuführen, können sich aber nicht loslösen und schlafen miteinander. Am nächsten Morgen werden die beiden zur Krankenstation gerufen und Deanna bemerkt eifersüchtig wie Worf mit Ensign Calloway Kwans Freundin umgeht was sie dazu bringt Worf zu fragen ob er das Geschehene bereut was er verneint. Geordi La Forge entfernt eine Abdeckplatte im Plasmaraum und findet dahinter ein Skelett. Es stellt sich als Marla Finn die Frau aus Deannas Vision heraus. Troi trifft Worf und Calloway sich küssend an und deren Reaktion besteht darin sie auszulachen. Troi ist verletzt und wütend und erschießt Worf im Affekt mit einem herumliegenden Phaser. Verstört begibt sie sich zum Plasmaraum und geht an mit den Worten Ich weiß was ich zu tun habe in den Strom zu springen Worf greift sie jedoch bei der Schulter und rettet sie so dabei ändert sich auch ihre Uniform. Die vorangegangen Ereignisse waren eine Halluzination die an dem Zeitpunkt begannen als sie an dem Ort stand an dem Kwan Selbstmord beging. Das Ende der Untersuchung ergibt das Pierce seine Freundin mit einem anderen Mann küssend erwischt hat beide erschoss und daraufhin in den Plasmastrom sprang. Der telepathische Abdruck der Kwan und Troi beeinflußt hatte ist warscheinlich darauf zurückzuführen das Pierce' Großmutter Betazoidin war. Hintergrundinformationen * Ursprünglich gab es einen Übersetzungsfehler im Titel, der mit "Der Fall "Utopia Plan'e'tia"" übersetzt wurde. Die Flottenwerft heißt wie die Marsregion jedoch richtig [[Utopia-Planitia-Flottenwerft|Utopia Plan'i'''tia]]. Erst später wurde der Titel korrekt angegeben, auf den Kauf-VHS ist er z.B. jedoch in der falschen Version. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * Mark Rolston als Walter Pierce ** Frank-Otto Schenk * Nancy Harewood als Lieutenant Junior Grade Nara * Tim Lounibos als Lieutenant Daniel Kwan * Johanna McCloy als Maddie Calloway * Nora Leonhardt als Marla E. Finn * Dugan Savoye als William Hodges Verweise Fall Utopia Planetia, Der en:Eye of the Beholder (episode) es:Eye of the Beholder fr:Eye of the Beholder nl:Eye of the Beholder